


Paul Lahote NSFW Alphabet

by Suileanuaine



Series: Imagines and Headcanons [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Read info/rules and send requests to fkltrashblog on tumblr





	Paul Lahote NSFW Alphabet

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
He found it a little awkward at first.  
Now it’s second nature for him to check that you’re ok and kiss anywhere he can reach  
He continues with the dirty talk for as long as possible to the point where you’re almost ready to go again, even though you’re half-asleep and he’s just barely trailing his fingers over your skin.  
If you’ve had a quickie he’ll adjust your clothes and hair so that you look semi-presentable (everyone is going to know you just had sex anyway)

B - Body Part (Favorite part of the body on their partner)  
Loves holding your hips or biting them when he’s teasing you, expect marks and bruises all the time  
Smacks your ass all the damn time, mostly as he’s passing or before he leaves the house. He’s got a thing for throwing you over his shoulder and smacking your ass and either taking you home or finding the nearest available place for sex.  
If you ask him, he’ll say that there’s nothing not to like about his body  
Secretly he loves the way you look at his back and shoulders, so that quickly becomes a favourite  
Shows off all the time when you’re around, he’ll walk around naked at home because “a body this amazing shouldn’t be hidden” (he’s an idiot but you love him)

C = Cum (Pretty self explanatory)  
He’s not fussy about where he cums, it depends on his mood  
At first he always pulled out and would cum on your stomach, breasts or ass or would cum in your mouth  
Now, most of the time he cums inside you  
But he still likes to see you swallow if he’s had a shitty day

D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)  
Paul has no shame so he doesn’t really have any dirty secrets  
He does have a thing for phone sex and sexting/sending dirty pictures but only if you’re schedules conflict and he hasn’t seen much of you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He’s experienced and knows what he’s doing but it’s different now that he has someone that’s in it for the long haul.  
He’s more interested in exploring and finding things that you both like rather than just having sex to get off or relieve tension.

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
He’s surprised to find that he’s more into missionary now than he used to be, he just loves to watch your reactions and maintaining eye contact.  
Still likes to bend you over tables (or any surface really) and take you from behind, especially if you’re having a quickie  
Prefers doggy style if he’s had a rough day  
Likes when you ride him, he can hold your hips and leave hickies on your neck and chest.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He’s not outright goofy but he likes to crack jokes occasionally to make you smile or laugh or to completely throw you off rhythm when he wants to tease you  
There’s always an element of seriousness, and he has a goal to make you cum as many times as possible but he doesn’t want sex to feel like a chore or a routine thing

H = Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes etc.)  
He’s probably more into grooming than you are (he has a temple to maintain)  
He doesn’t care what you do but he has his thing and he sticks to it

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Romance and intimacy was awkward at first  
Now scattered amongst the dirty talk are the sweetest things about how much you meant to him that make you fall even more in love with him  
As much as he enjoys sex, he wants you to know that he loves you wholeheartedly so while he doesn’t do over the top romantic gestures you notice all the little things he does to take care of you.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
If you’re not around and he needs relief he’ll masturbate  
Honestly, he’ll do it if you’re around too - mostly to tease you if you’re busy and get you to hurry up and pay attention to him

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Slight praise kink, loves it when you let him know how well he’s doing but doesn’t need to be reassured all the time, this cocky bastard knows he’s amazing.  
Loves dirty talk so much even when you’re not having sex, you’re pretty much always at risk of blushing and stumbling over your words in front of people  
Hair pulling, not to the point of pain but you both have a habit of pulling on the other’s hair during sex  
Loves make up sex, sometimes he’ll act like an asshole just to annoy you then makes it up to you later (You caught on after the first few times but you play along most of the time)

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Will literally have sex anywhere  
Probably suggests having sex on one of the other guys beds if they’ve annoyed him that day  
He’s made sure there isn’t an untainted surface in your home (and everyone knows this, whether they want to or not)

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
He’s always ready to go, so you existing is the only motivation he needs.  
Loves it when you initiate things but won’t let you stay in charge for long

N = No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He is not sharing you with anyone, doesn’t want anyone else to see you the way he does (though the pack has seen more than they ever wanted to in the beginning of your relationship and could barely look you in the eye for a long time)  
Doesn’t mind a few bruises from holding you too tight or leaving bite marks but he doesn’t want to cause you pain or make you bleed  
He jokes about pissing on you to mark you as his (mostly to gross out the pack) but actually has no interest in messing around with anything other than cum.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He loves both but it depends on his mood.  
He loves watching you go down on him, at first he lived for watching you swallow his cum but now he only wants this if he’s had a shitty day.  
He prefers to initiate the drawn out teasing, he isn’t patient enough to receive so he usually ends up manoeuvring you to where he wants you and makes you pay for all your teasing  
He loves making you cum, sometimes to the point of over-stimulation, he lives for your reactions so for him giving is just that much better then receiving  
Again, he knows he’s skilled and he’s a natural show off so you’re going to end up screaming

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
At first it was always fast and rough no matter how many rounds you went for  
He now enjoys going slow and taking his time, especially if he wants to tease you

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Lives for quickies, you haven’t shown up to anything on time since you started dating  
Loves proper sex just as much as quickies, but now he can take his time and make you beg for him to do anything 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He’ll try anything as long as you won’t end up hurt  
He suggests new positions or locations all the time

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Sometimes it feels like he could go for days at a time.  
He’s usually satisfied enough after 2 rounds but likes to keep going to tease you and he’ll hold back to make everything last longer  
You’re definitely going to be noticeably fucked out if he gets his way

T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On themselves or a partner?)  
Surprisingly he's not really into toys  
He’ll use them if you ask him to but he won’t go out of his way to incorporate them in to your sex life  
He sometimes likes to tie your arms to the headboard but not often enough to bother owning handcuffs or specific restraints, he’ll usually use your scarves 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)  
He’s such a tease but he’s not so great at being on the receiving end of it  
He likes bantering and flirting throughout the day and teasing you with barely there touches but once you’re actually having sex he’s the one doing the teasing  
Loves making you cum but will deliberately take his sweet time about it if he’s in the right mood

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He pretty much never shuts up when you’re having sex  
Between the dirty talking, groaning your name and the heavy breathing it’s a wonder he hears anything coming out of your mouth  
Always encourages you to be vocal, he wants to know what you want and he loves knowing he’s doing the right thing so he can be a smug asshole about it the next day (you’ve learned to live with the constant teasing and you’ve come to enjoy the playful flirting)

W = Wild Card  
Even though he knows you’re the one for him and that you’re never going to leave him he likes the extra reassurance from you, especially since he can still be standoffish and angry at times. He won’t specifically ask for anything from you but you can tell when things have become too much for him so you sit with him and touch him to let him know you’re there for him.

X = X-Ray (what’s going on in those pants, pictures or words)  
He knows he’s got nothing to be ashamed of and has no shame about being naked after phasing (again, he does this to annoy the other’s)  
You’re definitely going to feel it the next day but he’s not uncomfortably big

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
He’s always ready to go!  
He’s learned to control himself over time, and now manages not to think about the two of you having sex when he’s phased  
Sometimes you can feel his eyes on you, watching your every move if you’re hanging out with the pack or if he sees you during the day, especially if it’s been a while since you last had sex

Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Usually he waits for you to fall asleep first  
He claims he can only fall asleep if you’re there where he can you next to him  
Loves touching you all the time and that seems to extend to when he’s asleep - no matter where you move he’ll find you and wrap his arm around you and use one of his legs to trap you until he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Read info/rules and send requests to fkltrashblog on tumblr


End file.
